Lizzie and Gordo, for better and for worse
by JJ-8-4-8-9
Summary: The relationship of Lizzie and Gordo: prom,graduation,and college. This story is complete, but it hasn't been read in nearly 9 years. I am going through and editing it. L/G M/L M/M
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here is the new story. I'm changing things from the other one to make it better. I'll go into more detail. If I start going to fast please tell me. I don't own any thing although I wish I did own Lizzie and the gang. I can update at my mom's all summer. *___* is Lizzie's thoughts. I have some 7th heaven people and Even Stevens's people in it now, too.

"Girls, Gordo and Larry are here." Jo McGuire called into her daughter's door. " Tell them we'll down in a minute." Lizzie called back.

Here is some background information. Larry and Miranda have been dating since their junior year. Larry still likes Star wars but he kept the new look that Lizzie and Gordo gave him in 8th grade. Larry spent an entire summer working out and has grown a few inches. He is now the second popular guy in school and Miranda is lucky to have him.

Gordo and Lizzie have been dating since sophomore year. He finally took the advice from Lizzie and followed his heart. He spent a summer working out too and he has also grown a few inches. He still tells the girls they shouldn't care about looks and he still loves pop quizzes and curly fries.

Both the boys turned and their mouths fell open. Miranda had on a long tight red dress, which sparkled whenever the light hit it. She had on black shoes and black gloves. Her hair was still dark but it was cut short and the ends were flipped out. Lizzie had on a light blue dress. The top was strapless and tighter fitting. It had a V-shaped back, which went to her lower back. Her skirt was loose and puffed out a little. She had covered it with rhinestones to make the dress more of her own. She had on matching gloves and shoes. Her hair was curled and hung on her shoulders.

The boys gave them their corsages and they all smiled for pictures which Jo McGuire and Mrs. Sanchez kept taking.* if they don't stop we'll never make it to the prom!!* "Mom, sorry to break up the pictures but dinner, Dad, and Mr. Sanchez are on fire" Matt lied. "Oh dear!" and they took off. "Lizzard breath you owe me, big time." "Whatever virus, come on lets go get Simon and Cecilia. They all walked outside, hopped in the black limbo waiting for them and went to the Camden house.

Simon and Cecilia were waiting for them. "Cecilia, did Mrs. Camden make your dress?" Miranda asked. "Yeah, she, Lucy, and I finished it this afternoon." The dress was a mint green, knee length dress. From her knees and down the material was a very very light green that you could see through. The dress was tight until the knees where it flared out. She had her hair like normal but a white headband was on the top of her head. White gloves and shoes completed the outfit.

When they got to the hotel where they were having it music blared out from inside. Principle Dig handed each of the girls a red rose as they walked inside the building. Ms. Ungermyer had gone back to Rome and married Sergie so Mr. Dig became the new principle for Hillridge High School.

The senior band the Twitty-Stevens connection was playing the songs although they had new members. Ruby and Jason were new background vocals and songwriters. They were jamming away and Lizzie and Gordo, Miranda and Larry, and Simon and Cecilia began dancing. They kept dancing, had some food, and had started doing more dancing when Ren Stevens came to announce the prom court. " Okay, you all know we decided to try something different this year so more people could come on stage. We'll start out with our prom princesses and they are, Parker MacKenzie, Claire Miller, Tawny Dean, and Miranda Sanchez." All four girls came up on stage. "Now, our princes are, this is a really weird court, Allen Twitty, Larry Tudgeman, Simon Camden, and Danny Kessler." All four boys walked on stage while the class cheered and clapped. Principle Dig came up to announce the king and queen. "This year our nominees which you decided earlier tonight for prom king were Ethan Craft and David Gordon. With a 58 vote lead our prom king for 2006 is…….

I'm so mean but at least I can update this I think. 5 reviews equals a new chapter. 


	2. the prom

Well, I got my 5 reviews so here is the new chapter. Oh, yeah, my little sister who has reviewed before might help with some of the story I'll let y'all know when she does.  
  
.. "And the prom king for 2006 is, David Gordon!!" Lizzie cheered as Gordo walked up on stage. " And now, our nominees for the 2006 prom queen were Kate Sanders and Lizzie McGuire. Winning with a 10 vote difference is Lizzie McGuire!" * I won prom queen!!! Oh my gosh!!! And Gordo is my prom king. Yes!!* Kate stormed out of the building determined to get revenge on Lizzie McGuire while Lizzie walked up. The princesses hugged her while Mr. Dig placed the crown on her head. Gordo put his arm around her while they smiled for yearbook pictures. They went down and danced to the slow song voted on, A Moment Like This.  
  
After the song was over Gordo took Lizzie over to meet his friend. "Lizzie and Miranda, I want you to meet Brad, my best friend other than you both. We met last year when I went to the college campus. We are going to be roommates in the fall. Brad this is Lizzie, my girlfriend, Miranda, my other best friend, and Larry, Miranda's boyfriend." They all said hi and then Ethan came over. "Hey Gor-don may I dance with Lizzie on the next song?" "Sure, why not?" the next song that came on was a slow song. "Gordo, are you okay if I dance with Ethan on a slow song?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. "It's okay, Ethan may be done but he knows not to mess with my girl," he said kissing her nose. Ethan came over and led Lizzie on to the dance floor. Larry and Miranda went to dance while Gordo and Brad talked. Gordo turned and saw where Ethan and Lizzie were dancing. Ethan had his hands on Lizzie's waist and she had her arms around his neck. Gordo moved to walk over and break them up, but then the song finished. Lizzie came back over with Miranda and Larry. "You know, you and Ethan were getting kind of close out there," Gordo said a little bit too harshly. "Gordo, just because we are dating doesn't make you my boss." Lizzie replied back, her temper flaring up. "I know I'm not your boss but I don't like you dancing that close with guys, especially one you had a crush on for a long time." "You know what Gordo, I'm going to do whatever I want to with guys." She said going over to Ethan. Gordo, Miranda, and Larry all expected her to chicken out from whatever she was doing, but she went right up to Ethan and kissed him on the lips. Then Lizzie turned to look at Gordo. She saw a look of shock appear on his face then he turned and headed towards the bathrooms. Lizzie even thought she saw tears forming. Miranda turned and saw Lizzie's face turn ghost white, she cried, "What did I do that for!" and ran out of the building. Brad walked over and said, " I'll take Lizzie and you both take Gordo." Then he walked out the door.  
  
Brad walked out and saw Lizzie sitting on the steps. She was crying. He sat down and put his arm around her. "Why did I kiss Ethan Craft? I love Gordo and I hurt his feelings." Brad took a tissue out from his pocket and handed it to Lizzie. She wiped her eyes and said, "I've probably ruined my makeup and look ugly." "Trust me, you don't look ugly." He said. Lizzie looked up into his face and knew Brad meant it. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her and Lizzie did the worst possible thing, she kissed him back. Neither one of them saw Gordo come outside with a rose, see them kissing, then turn and run back in the building.  
  
I'll post ASAP!!! Please review. 


	3. home and crying

I forgot. I do own Brad, Jake, Jenn, Beth, Keela, and Scott. You will see the rest later in the story and they are real people though my friend Brad wouldn't kiss his best friend's girlfriend. I don't think he would anyway. I don't own anyone from Lizzie McGuire, Even Stevens, or 7th Heaven.  
  
In the last chapter Gordo's best friend- other than Lizzie and Miranda- kissed Lizzie and she kissed him back. Gordo saw and he ran back into the prom.  
  
*What am I doing?!?! This is my boyfriend's best friend. Stop kissing him!* Lizzie stopped kissing Brad and slapped him. "What do you think you are doing?" "You kissed me back." I know and I shouldn't have but why did you kiss me in the first place? Actually, I don't want to know. I'm going to find Gordo and apologize." Lizzie went back at the building. Gordo was standing talking to Miranda and Larry. She walked over to him and noticed he was crying. "Gordo, what's wrong?" "You know." "No I don't. Oh, no, you saw Brad and me. He kissed me Gordo." "It didn't look like it. I was going to propose to you tonight, but I don't want to marry someone who kisses my best friend. We're through!"he said loudly. He started walking out the door and ran into Brad. "Hey dude," "Brad you are a great best friend. Kissing my girlfriend is fine with me." "Really?" "No, of course it isn't, but I broke up with her so you can have her." Gordo kept walking while Lizzie called to him, "Gordo wait! I love you! I'm sorry!" He kept walking. Lizzie turned to see all the senior class watching and Miranda glaring at her. "I can't believe you would break Gordo's heart, Lizzie. He loves you!!" Miranda and Larry walked out.  
  
Not caring that Kate was having a glory moment since Loozzie McGuire had ruined her life and not caring that the whole senior class was watching, Lizzie broke down. Brad came rushing over. He went to put his arms around her but Lizzie pushed them away. "Do you think I would really want you to put your arms around me when because of you kissing me my life is ruined?" "No," Brad whispered, "I'm sorry. I want you to be with Gordo. He always talked about you, how great and pretty you were and I saw that when I met you earlier. Will you forgive me?" "I don't know," Lizzie said still crying. "I want to go somewhere away from everybody." Simon and Cecilia took that as their cue and walked over to Lizzie. "Come on, we'll take you home." Simon said.  
  
When they got to Lizzie's house, Lizzie said, "I don't know if I'm ready to face my mother yet. She always knows when I'm upset." "Well, if my family didn't have plans for when I get home you could spend the night at my house." Cecilia said. "I know," Simon said coming up with a solution. "You can stay at my house. Lucy and Kevin are still living there and Lucy would love to see you." Lizzie decided that is what she would do. They went in the house Cecilia distracted Jo McGuire while Lizzie went up to pack. Simon called Lucy and she said Lizzie could come over and spend the night. Lizzie came running back downstairs, shouted to her mother where she was going, and ran out the door.  
  
The next morning Kevin dropped Lizzie off at home. Lucy had let Lizzie cry on her shoulder and told her to call Gordo when she got home. Lizzie walked in, said hello to her parents, and went to call Gordo. "Hello, Gordon residence." Mr. Gordon answered. "Hi, Mr. Gordon it's Lizzie. May I speak to Gor I mean David, please?" "Hold on Lizzie." She stood there for a few minutes when Mr. Gordon came back to the phone. "I'm sorry Lizzie, David doesn't want to talk to you but he wrote you a message. I'll read it. Lizzie, I told you last night we're through and you really hurt my feelings. I thought you loved me and that Brad was my best friend. I don't want to speak to you ever again. What happened last night, Lizzie? David wouldn't talk to me when he got home. What did Brad do?" he heard Lizzie trying not to cry on the other end. " You don't have to answer that. David will tell me in time. Goodbye." "Bye" Lizzie began crying again. "Oh honey, Miranda called after you left she wants you to call her. What happened Lizzie?" Jo asked. "Did Gordo do something to you because I'll kill him if he did." Sam McGuire and Matt said. Lizzie knew she wold have to tell them eventually so she began from the beginning crying the whole time. She finished by saying".. And now Gordo won't talk to me. He said he didn't want to speak to me ever again." Jo who had been crying right along with Lizzie said, "Why don't you call Miranda and see what she wanted and we'll figure out what to do about Gordo."  
  
Do y'all think Lizzie should forgive Brad? Thank you for the reviews your asks for more make me write more. 


	4. church,new bf,and graduation

I don't have anything to say before the beginning of this chapter.  
  
Lizzie ran up to her room. She jumped on her bed and picked up the phone. She speed dialed and prayed that she would be home. "Hello," "Miranda?" "Lizzie?" "Yeah, it's me. My mom just gave me the message. What did you want?" "I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" "Of course I do, Miranda." "Did call Gordo?" "Yeah, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore." "I felt terrible about leaving you at the prom last night so Larry and I went back to get you. How did you get home?" "Simon and Cecilia brought me here and then I went to the Camden's house and I stayed with Lucy for the night." " Lizzie, Ren and Tawny are here!" Jo called from downstairs. "Well, I gotta go Miranda. Bye" "Bye"  
  
Ren and Tawny were sitting on the living room couch when Lizzie came down. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" "We came to see if you are all right." Tawny said. "Yeah." Ren agreed. "Are you?" "I don't think I'll ever be all right again. I made an extremely stupid mistake and now I'm suffering the consequences." The girls talked about prom and school and even though she tried not to think about it Gordo was the first thing on Lizzie's mind.  
  
That Sunday in church Lizzie wasn't sure where to sit. Normally she sat with Gordo behind the Gordons. Miranda saw her looking around and invited Lizzie to sit with Larry and her. Before the service started Lizzie looked and saw Parker MacKenzie sitting with Gordo. "Miranda look! Parker is sitting in MY seat with Gordo!" she whispered. Kate who was sitting in front of them turned around and said, "Haven't you heard that Gordo and Parker are the newest couple?" Lizzie saw Gordo turn to look at her, when he saw that she was looking at him and Parker put his arm around her. So Lizzie keeping eye contact with Gordo put her hand in Ethan's hand (he was sitting next to Lizzie) and kissed his cheek. "Liz-zay what are you doing?" Ethan whispered. "Please pretend to be my new boyfriend, okay" she whispered back. "Okay"  
  
The next day everyone went to school to get their yearbooks and their finals. Lizzie stayed with Ethan all day while Gordo stayed with Parker, but at the end of the day Lizzie was miserable. "Ethan thank you for helping me try to make Gordo jealous but I can't be with anyone but him" "You're welcome Liz-zay. I can tell you're miserable so we're through." Lizzie giggled while Ethan walked away.  
  
That Friday was graduation. Since Gordon came before McGuire, Gordo gave his speech first. Since it was Gordo, the speech had a lot of wisdom and sense in it. When Lizzie's turn came up she nervously walked to the microphone. *Watch where you put your feet girl. Don't trip like you did at last graduation.* "Well, my speech was changed last night and all the people I was going to acknowledge in it, I spoke to earlier." She turned to Gordo and began speaking. "Gordo, I was stupid to let my temper take over at prom. I shouldn't have kissed Ethan and I shouldn't have kissed Brad. I'm sorry and I know there is no way to make it up to you. Last weekend I tried to make you jealous but it didn't work. I realized I can't live without you so here is a song for you." She took the mike off the stand and nodded for Principle Dig to start the music.  
I wonder how I ever made it through a day How did I settle for a world in shades of grey  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you don't know why then I looked into your eyes Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized.  
  
I never lived before your love I never felt before your touch I never needed anyone to make me feel alive But then again, I wasn't really living I never lived before your love  
  
I wanted more then just an ordinary life All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
  
And I don't know how I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist  
  
I never lived before your love I never felt before your touch I never needed anyone to make me feel alive But then again I wasn't really living I never lived before your love  
  
And I don't know why, why the sun begins to shine But you breathed your love to me just in time  
  
I never lived before your love I never felt before your touch I never needed anyone to make me feel alive But then again I wasn't really living I never lived before your love.  
"I love you"  
  
Lizzie walked over to Gordo and bent down on one knee. She took his hand and said, "Will you marry me?"  
Evil cliffhanger but review and say what you think! 


	5. wedding plans

Some people don't like this story because I changed Larry Tudgeman and because Larry and Miranda are together. It is really sad that they don't like that I kept Larry's new look and made him popular. I don't like Ethan and Miranda as a couple or Matt and Miranda. I like the new look that Disney gave Larry and I decided to keep it so my story would be different from other stories I've read. Meerex, I'm sorry you don't want to keep reading it and thank you for all the reviews for more. If any of you are insulted by the review Tori left, I'm sorry. She is my sister, but could be a boy. She thinks since she is a tomboy she has to protect me like brothers protect sisters. She has a temper and can be quite mean. Sorry!! I don't own anyone from Lizzie McGuire, Even Stevens, or 7th Heaven but I do own Brad, Jake, Jenn, Beth, Keela, and Scott. In the last chapter Lizzie proposed to Gordo and that is where I left off.  
  
"Um," Gordo looked at Parker who was glaring at him and then back at Lizzie. He stood up and pulled Lizzie up with him. "Lizzie McGuire, I love you, too. I forgive you for kissing Ethan and Brad and yes, I will marry you." Gordo and Lizzie shared a passionate kiss while the audience clapped and cheered. Suddenly Parker stood up and confronted Gordo. "I thought you loved me Gordo!" "Parker, I never said I loved you. I still love Lizzie and I always will." Parker walked off the stage and out the door followed by her parents. Gordo and Lizzie sat down and held hands the rest of the graduation ceremony.  
  
Jo McGuire, Lauren Gordon, Jenn( Lizzie's cousin) and Lizzie started planning the wedding that day. Gordo and Lizzie decided they would be married June 24th, 2007(that would be the next year, I got it messed up in the last story)  
  
Planning the wedding on weekends, Lizzie and Gordo went to a local college. Gordo was majoring in directing while Lizzie majored in veterinarian. Miranda majored in violin. Larry wasn't sure he wanted to do but he still went to college. Lizzie asked Miranda to be her maid of honor and her bridesmaids were Lucy, Cecilia, and her roommate Beth. Gordo asked his roommate, Jake, to be his best man and the groomsmen were Larry, Simon, and Matt.  
  
As June got closer and closer Gordo and Lizzie both began to get cold feet. They spent every spare minute from college on wedding plans and they didn't get to spend any time together. One afternoon Mrs. Gordon told Lizzie and Gordo to spend awhile at the Digital Bean talking so they did. When they got to the McGuire house Gordo walked Lizzie inside. Gordo kissed her goodbye and walked out the door. Lizzie looked out the patio door and saw Matt's bike helmet in the yard. Muttering that Matt should be able to take care of his stuff, Lizzie walked out to get the helmet. When she got onto the yard, people suddenly jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" Lizzie's family, friends, and Gordo's family were all there. She ran over and hugged them all. "Did you know about this?" Miranda asked glaring at Gordo. "No, I didn't have any idea. Gordo didn't say anything on our date." Gordo came over and kissed Lizzie again. "As soon as I walked out the door, I ran out here and hid. I don't want to be at a bridal shower so I'm going to Mom and Dad's for a bachelor party. Bye" "Bye." Lizzie got many nice presents for her and Gordo's house. They were renting a small house until they were done with college, and then they would be moving to New York so Lizzie could attend Cornell College.  
  
The night before the wedding, Gordo and Miranda came over to watch a movie. Lizzie made popcorn and then put in Titanic. Gordo sighed and laughed while he watched Lizzie and Miranda cry after Jack (a.k.a. Leonardo DiCaprio) died in the end. They used tons of tissues and Gordo had a lot in his lap. Jo came in said the rest of the bridesmaids would be there soon. (All the bridesmaids were spending the night) The girls arrived and they and Gordo talked and played games until midnight. Gordo walked to the door with Lizzie and took her in his arms. "I love you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire Gordon." "I'm not a Gordon yet but I love you too, David Zephyr Gordon." They kissed and Gordo walked out the door. Lizzie watched him get in his car and knew she would be happy the rest of her life.  
  
*It can't be time to get up already* Lizzie thought as Jo shook her. "Come on girls, Jenn is here to do your hair and makeup after you get dressed. An hour later, Lizzie in a bathrobe, facemask, and hair curlers ran to answer the phone. "Hello." "Are you Miss McGuire?" "Yes I am. May I help you?" "I'm Dr. Smith from the hospital. I'm sorry to tell you but David Gordon is dead." Lizzie's world went black as she dropped the phone and screamed. 


	6. wedding

Oh my gosh!! Thank you for the reviews!!!!!! Eliana, I know Jews don't go to church but I know a Jewish family that goes to our Baptist church and that Gordo's family isn't a strict Jewish family so I'm having them bend the rules. I just realized the day I'm doing this chapter is the day they would be getting married.  
  
I don't own anything except for Jenn, Beth, Keela, Scott, Jake, and Brad.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Lizzie screamed sitting up. Beth, Miranda, Cecilia, and Lucy stared at her. " I dreamed that.that Gordo d-d-died." Lizzie gasped. "As far as I know Gordo is still alive." Beth said. "Jenn, is here and needs you girls to get dressed." Jo said walking into Lizzie's room. "What is wrong Lizzie?" Jo asked. "I had a nightmare. Let's go get dressed." Lizzie answered.  
  
The girls went downstairs and into the living room. "Okay, here are your dresses. It's 7 a.m. and we have to be at the church at 11' clock." Jenn said. They all got into the dresses except for Lizzie. She would wait until they got to the church. Lizzie was in hair curlers and a facemask when the phone rang. * This is what happened in my dream! What if that dream was a sign of the future!*She answered it anyway. "Hello." " Are you Miss McGuire?" "Yes, may I help you" "I'm Dr. Smith from the hospital. I know your fiancé and I was calling to congratulate you on your wedding. David sent me an invitation but I won't be able to come so I called to say congratulations." "Thank you very much." "Your welcome. Well.. goodbye." "Bye" * That was close.*  
  
Before everyone knew it, it was time to leave for the church. Lizzie and Gordo decided to mix the wedding. They would sign a Ketubah before the ceremony, stand under a huppah, The men would wear yamulkes, and Gordo would break the wineglass at the end of the ceremony.  
Lizzie picked silk like mint green dresses for the bridesmaids. They were spaghetti strapped, long and a little form fitting. They all carried red rose bouquets. Lizzie had an off the shoulder wedding dress on. The sleeves were on her arms. The top was tight but the skirt flared out. There were roses embroidered on the bottom of the skirt and on the sleeves.  
  
The front and sides of the bridesmaid's hair was pulled back into ponytails and just the pony tails were curled. Lizzie had all her hair curled and she had a tiara with a long veil on her head. After they all were dressed Jenn, Jo McGuire, and Lauren Gordon did their makeup.  
  
Soon it was time to go upstairs. Jenn walked over and started the video camera. The music began playing, her uncle was playing Canon in D on his violin, and Beth walked down the aisle. After her went Cecilia, Lucy, and the twins Sam and David Camden, both carrying a ring. Then Mrs. Gordon hit play on the boom box and Princess Diana's wedding march began playing. Miranda walked down the aisle smiling at Larry followed by Sam McGuire with Lizzie on his arm. They got to Gordo and Reverend Camden started the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness, join, and bless this man and this man and this woman. Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" "Her mother and I do." Sam said nodding at Gordo and placing Lizzie's hand in Gordo's. Then Keela and Scott walked up on the platform to sing From this Moment On by Shania Twain  
  
From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment I will love you as long as I live From this moment on  
  
"David Gordon, do you take Elizabeth McGuire as your wife? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep her in sickness and health? And forsaking all others keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?" "I do."  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, do you take David Gordon as your husband? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep in him in sickness and health? And forsaking all others keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?" "I do."  
  
Reverend Camden read 1 Corinthians 13 from the Bible while Lizzie and Gordo held hands and then they said their vows. " I David Zephyr Gordon take you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God."  
  
"I Elizabeth Brooke McGuire take you David Zephyr Gordon to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep so help me God."  
  
Then Lizzie and Gordo both said in unison, "Entreat me not to leave you, or return from following after you. For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."  
  
" May I have the rings please?" Reverend Camden asked. Sam and David stepped forward and gave him the rings. "David, as you place the ring on the fourth finger of the left hand repeat after me. I David" "I David" "Do solemnly swear" "Do solemnly swear" "To take Elizabeth as my lawfully wedded wife." " To take you Elizabeth as my lawfully wedded wife" "Elizabeth, as you place the ring on the fourth finger on the left hand repeat after me. I Elizabeth" "I Elizabeth" "Do solemnly swear" "Do solemnly swear" "To take David as my lawfully wedded husband" "To take David as my lawfully wedded husband"  
- to see the wedding rings go to today.msnbc.com click on Today throws a wedding and they are set number one by H. Stern-  
  
Gordo stepped on the wineglass and then Reverend Camden said. "By the power vested in me and the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jo and Lauren wiped away tears as their kids kissed.  
  
The wedding party walked down to the back of the church. Then Mr. McGuire and Mr. Gordon began dismissing the rows. After everyone had congratulated the couple and parents, they went down stairs while pictures were taken. The ladies in charge of the food set out veggies and dip so the people could have some nourishment while waiting. Soon though not soon enough, the wedding party got downstairs. Jake took a microphone and announced, "I'd like to introduce to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. David Gordon!"  
  
Lizzie couldn't stop smiling. "I'm the happiest girl in the world" she whispered to Gordo. 


	7. reception and ronnie?

The last chapter was my favorite- the wedding!! Yay!!!! This chapter will cover the reception and a couple surprise guests will be there.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to their table and sat down. They talked for a few minutes with the rest of the party and then the ladies announced the food was ready. Lizzie and Gordo chose roast beef to be served to everyone that wanted it. There were Jewish dishes, Italian dishes, Mexican dishes, and some French dishes, too. Looking at the cake in the corner, everyone knew not to eat a lot of food.  
  
The cake had five layers stacked on top of each other. The cake was a raspberry vanilla. Each layer had little blue and red roses on the bottom which were attached by green leaves the color of the bridesmaid dresses. The rest of the frosting was white. On the top a little groom and bride stood on top.  
  
After everyone was done eating Jenn told them it was time to cut the cake. Gordo decided to be gentle while he helped Lizzie cut off a piece, but Lizzie was going to be mean. They cut the piece and waited while the photographer counted to three. "1, 2, 3!" Gordo carefully put his piece in Lizzie's mouth but Lizzie shoved her slice in his mouth. Gordo looked so shocked that Lizzie had to laugh with everyone else. Jake called "Just give him a huge kiss!" So Lizzie did. Of course Gordo was no longer mad.  
  
Then Gordo and Lizzie walked to each table to have more time to speak with their guests. After a few tables, They got to one where school people were sitting. * Lets see who is here, Ethan, Veruca, Parker, wow she came, Ren, Louis, Tawny, Twitty, Jason, Ruby, Kate, Brad?!, and RONNIE!?!? They must of come only to the reception because I would recognize Ronnie and Brad kissing my cheek.* "Uh, h-h-hi Ronnie." "Hi Lizzie, congratulations. Kate brought me as her guest. Congratulations Gordo." "Thanks" Gordo said without feeling. "Brad, what are you doing here?" he asked. " Ruby brought me. Congratulations you two. I'm still sorry for that kiss at prom. Will you forgive me?" "As much as she hated to, Lizzie said she would. After a few minutes, Gordo did too. "This doesn't mean we're suddenly friends again, but I forgive you." "Thanks." Jake walked over, "I just got a call on my cell and my dad is in the hospital so I have to go." He kissed Lizzie on the cheek and hugged her then walked over and shook Gordo's hand. "Have a nice time in Hawaii and call me sometime after you get back. I'll bring Beth and pizza over." "We will" Gordo replied. They turned and finished greeting everyone else and thanking them.  
  
The afternoon quickly passed and it was time to leave for the honeymoon. They arrived late in Oahu and spent their first night as husband and wife.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. Should I go into detail about Hawaii or just tell a little bit and have them come back and move into their house? You tell me what you want. 


	8. home,college,anniversary

I don't own anything except Jenn, Beth, Keela, Scott, Brad, and Jake.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stepped off the plane. They had just spent two weeks in Oahu, Hawaii. They stepped into the airport to see that only Matt was there waiting for them. He hugged Lizzie, shook Gordo's hand, and they all went to the baggage claim, talking as they walked.  
  
Matt and Gordo got the luggage and they went to his car. Lizzie laughed and talked with them, but Gordo could tell she was unhappy. " What's wrong, sweetie?" he whispered. " Nothing honey, I'm a little disappointed that no one else was there to meet us." "Remember that 10 a.m. is a difficult time for working people to come pick us up." "Yeah you are probably right." She said kissing Gordo on the lips. "Ew! If you must do that don't kiss in my truck. Not even Melina is allowed to kiss me in the truck." "Fine, virus, we'll stop in a few minutes." Lizzie kissed Gordo again. Matt gave up; he rolled his eyes and paid his attention back to driving.  
  
Finally they got to the house. It was a small white house with a front porch looking towards the little pond across the street. Gordo and Lizzie got some additional furniture to go with the furniture already inside the house. They walked to the door with their luggage and Matt and waited while Gordo unlocked the door. *Ah, my own home where I can be waiting with dinner after Gordo comes home from work.* They all walked in and set the luggage down. Matt walked into the living room and Gordo followed him holding Lizzie's hand. When they walked in a whole crowd of people yelled "SURPRISE!!" * Wow! This isn't what I expected to come home to.* Everyone was there Lizzie and Gordo's parents, Miranda and Larry, The Camdens, Kinkirks, Keela, Scott, Jenn, Beth, Jake, Lanny, Melina, some of their college classmates, Ren, Louis, Tawny, Twitty, Ruby, and Jason. "Wow, we weren't planning on coming home to a party." Gordo said. Lizzie was speechless.  
  
Then Lizzie and Gordo were put on the couch and everyone listened as they described Hawaii. "The beaches were beautiful! We walked on them every night at sunset. I, of course, had to go shopping one day while we were there and I got some skirts and tops to wear to church and college events." "Oh, yeah, we also went to Pearl Harbor and saw where the Arizona sank. Lizzie gave in and said we could to a museum since I took her shopping. I took my video and digital camera and we have tons of pictures." Gordo popped in the tape and they all watched what he got in Hawaii. Lizzie passed around pictures.  
  
Their summer passed quickly and soon it was time to go back to college. Gordo only had morning classes so he worked in the afternoons after eating lunch with Lizzie. Lizzie, on the other hand, had a different class schedule every day. Some days she wasn't out until three p.m. while a couple days she was done by lunchtime. Those three days Lizzie had a part time job. On Saturdays she worked and Sundays she and Gordo stayed home. He helped her with the laundry and sometimes even helped with cleaning. With their hectic schedule, the year passed quickly and they were done with their second year of college.  
  
Their first anniversary came and Lizzie prepared to meet Gordo at a fancy restaurant nearby. Miranda came over to do her hair and makeup and talk about her upcoming wedding. "I'm starting to get nervous. I have been wondering if Larry is the one or if I just really want to get married so that's why I accepted his proposal. Does that make any sense? Yes, Miranda, it does. I started to feel like that before Gordo and I got married. I started wondering the same things. Mom talked to me and she said that she thought every girl felt like that before she got married. Mom did."  
  
-----I don't know what it feels like before you get married since I'm only 13. I'm just using what my friends felt like before they got married.------- -  
  
" I guess you're right Lizzie. I probably am starting to get cold feet. Oh my gosh!! Lizzie you only have 20 minutes to get to the restaurant. We better hurry!"  
  
The girls finished in plenty of time and Lizzie drove to the restaurant. She walked in and was escorted to a table. Gordo was already there. He stood up and kissed her whispering "Happy Anniversary, I love you." "I love you, too and Happy Anniversary." They sat down and Gordo gave her a gift after they ordered their drinks. Lizzie opened the box to see a beautiful necklace. It had a heart with a diamond inside of it. "Thank you!" she whispered wiping away tears. " Gordo, I have something to tell you. I've known for a few weeks but I wasn't sure how to tell you. So here goes."  
  
What was it Lizzie wants to tell Gordo?? Please R/R 


	9. a baby?

In the last chapter Lizzie was going to tell Gordo something.  
  
" Don't go on Lizzie, I already know what you're going to say." "You..do?" " Yeah, I knew we should have waited until after college to get engaged and married. You think we are too young to be married and you met someone else. I'm leaving. Sorry I ruined your life." Gordo got up and walked towards the door. Lizzie stood up and called after him. "Gordo, I don't think we're too young and I didn't meet anyone else. I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant." Everyone turned and looked at her. Gordo stopped and appeared frozen. Then he turned around and asked "Are you sure?" "Positive. I guessed a couple of weeks ago, and your friend Dr. Smith confirmed it yesterday." Gordo came running back over and swung her into his arms. "We're having a baby!" he shouted. "We know." every one said. "Lizzie, should you even be walking?" he asked concern in his voice. "Gordo, I'm fine! Let's eat." She said laughing. They sat down and had a wonderful anniversary dinner.  
  
When they got home Lizzie began calling people to tell them the good news. She was two months along. The baby was due December 16th. Gordo was so excited. He had something to do other than work, plan for their baby.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie went to their first doctor appointment a few weeks later. Dr. Smith showed them the baby. "She is so tiny!" Lizzie cried. "Oh so you already picked out what you want the baby to be." Gordo laughed. "Do you mind what gender the baby will be?" "No." The doctor gave them a picture and they put it on their refrigerator.  
  
Ok, this chapter is so short!!! Do you want the baby to be a girl or boy? I'll set up like a poll thing on paper. Whoever gets the most votes wins. For names I like Samuel David, Joshua Caleb, and Joseph Andrew, for boys. Skyler Marie, Lauren Anne, and Melody Elizabeth for girls. Do y'all like those names? Choose a boy and girl name y'all like best and I'll do a poll thing for that. Please r/r. I'll give you two weeks to vote then I'll post the next chapter. Please ask other people to read and review, too. Thanx 


	10. tiny baby, born too soon

All right y'all here is the next chapter. Y'all should know who I own and who I don't. Oh yeah I own Dr. Smith and Ms. Shannon.  
  
It is 10:30 p.m. and Gordo and Lizzie are in bed.  
  
"Gordo, when Skyler Marie is born and after I'm done with college, are we going to come back here?" "Do you want to come back?" "Yes, I want Skyler and our other kids to grow up with family." "Okay, when you are done in New York, we'll move back here."  
  
Gordo woke up the next morning glad that it was a Sunday. He looked over at Lizzie. She had her hand on her stomach and a smile on her lips. He sneaked down stairs to start breakfast… … "Mmmmmm something smells good in here," Lizzie said walking into her kitchen. "Do I smell cinnamon toast and coffee?" "Yes you do. Good morning!" Gordo said kissing her on the lips. "Now go sit at the table and I'll bring you your coffee and toast." They enjoyed their breakfast glad that there wasn't any work or classes that day. They got dressed and went to Sunday school and then they came home. It was the day of Miranda and Larry's wedding and Lizzie and Gordo were going to be the best man and matron of honor.  
  
"Miranda, I'm so happy for you!" Lizzie squealed hugging her. It was at the reception 4 hours later. "Thanks Lizzie, it is a good thing you aren't showing yet or the dress might not have fit you." "You're right." The dress was a really tight strapless, red dress. "But the doctor said in a month's time I'll have a little showing. When you come back from the honeymoon we'll have to go shopping for maternity clothes! I can't wait."  
  
Every month Lizzie went for ultrasounds and got a picture of Skyler. She and Gordo started a photo album for her and bought some extras for future use Gordo said. Each month Lizzie got bigger and bigger. Two weeks before the baby would be born Christmas vacation started so Lizzie didn't have to worry about classes. In January she would take part time classes so she could stay home with the baby. During classes Skyler would stay with the neighbor.  
  
One morning in October Gordo came up stairs to find Lizzie lying on the bed crying. "Lizzie whats wrong? Is it the baby? Is it you?" "Yeah Gordo it's me. I'm carrying a watermelon that kicks me, I don't have any jeans I can fit into, half of my shoes don't fit because of my swollen ankles, and I can't make romantic dinners because I'm so worn out at the end of the day." "Lizzie, I think you're beautiful and I don't need romantic dinners because you and Skyler are all the romance I need. Here let me help you up. I'm going to go call Mother (when he says mother he means his mother and when he says mom he means Jo) and see if you can come over today." He ran downstairs leaving Lizzie sitting on the bed. She stood up and lost her balance crashing to the floor. Sharp pains began in her stomach and Lizzie noticed a wet spot on the floor. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed. Gordo came running back up and Lizzie said that she thought the baby was coming.  
  
He rushed Lizzie to the hospital. He kept pacing in the waiting room and then realized that he should call someone. "Hello." "Hi, mom?" "Oh, hi Gordo. Is everything all right?" "No, Lizzie went into early labor. That is all I know." "Okay, we will be right there. Are you at East Green hospital?" "Yeah, bye." "Bye." Gordo called his parents and Miranda. They all came and Mrs. McGuire got Matt out of school. They waited and waited and finally Dr. Smith came out. "Is she okay?" Gordo asked. "Well, Lizzie had the baby. Since Skyler is 2 months early she could have brain damage. Skyler weighs 3 pounds but all her body parts are there. We are going to keep a close watch on her. She might not make it through the night. Lizzie was in terrible pain the whole time. We were worried that she wouldn't make it. I gave her some medicine to help her sleep. She wants to see you, Gordo, before she falls asleep. I'll take you to her." They walked in and Gordo wouldn't have known it was she. She was very pale, and looked tired. "Hi honey." She whispered. Dr. Smith walked out of the room while Gordo sat down and took her hand. "Hi." He whispered back. "Skyler might not make it." She said beginning to cry. "I know. And I know that you've always wanted a girl to be named Skyler but she needs to be strong so I was thinking like Karla Elizabeth. Karla means strong and Elizabeth means consecrated to God.If you want to keep Skyler that is fine with me." "No, I want our little girl to be strong so have the nurse change her tag." She began crying. He cried along with her and continued long after Lizzie fell asleep. "Why God?" he whispered bitterly. The nurse came in and asked Gordo if he wanted to see Skyler. He told her about the name change and asked her to get him in the waiting room. Gordo told the family what had happened then the nurse came. She took him to a room where other very small babies were. Gordo saw the sad faces on all of the parents. He put on the gown and gloves offered to him. He walked over to a sign that said Karla Elizabeth and more tears filled his eyes as he looked at her. "Hi Karla, this is your daddy. Please grow stronger. You have many people that love you." He looked up and said "God I give her life to you." He watched her for awhile then went back so one by one the family could come look at her.  
  
Lizzie continued getting better and was finally allowed to go see Karla. Karla improved a little and Dr. Smith said that 3 people could go in at once. Lizzie and Gordo went to see her every evening. Many family members and friends came to see them and Karla. Gordo went back to school and soon made up all the time he missed. Lizzie stayed out another few weeks and then she too went back. Karla's condition stayed the same.  
  
One morning just after class began, Lizzie's cell phone rang. The professor knowing about Karla allowed her to answer it. "Hello." "Lizzie?" "Yeah mom? Is everything okay?" "Yes, it is. I'm at the hospital and Karla gained a little weight. She has improved!" "That's great! Let me find Gordo and I'll come right over." She hung up and gathered her books. Running up to Ms. Shannon she asked for the homework assignment. It was given to her and she grabbed Gordo's schedule from her purse. She got into her car and rushed over to the other building. When Lizzie walked into the class she saw it was one of the classes with like 100 students. *Great I'll never find him* "I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to speak to one of the students." She said to the teacher. He nodded and she called out "Gordo!" "Yeah?" she saw he was in one of the back rows. "Mom called and Karla gained weight! I'm going to the hospital right now." "Wait because I'm coming with you!" "Hurray!!" someone shouted. Lizzie looked over and saw Jake standing up. "Thanks for the money Jake." Lizzie called. "You're welcome anything for my favorite couple. Tell Karla I said hi and I'll see her this afternoon." "Okay." Gordo came running over and grabbed her hand. "Lets go." So they did.  
  
Okay, unexpected name. I found out that Skyler is a boy's name and Marie means bitter so I changed it to a name that meant strong. I'll be in Orlando from the 27th until my birthday the 4th. I'll try to update before then. This was shorter before and when I uploaded it, it had weird symbols so if they show up again it isn't my fault!! 


	11. home at last

Lizzie and Gordo arrived at the hospital. They ran to the elevator and went to the 10th floor. Mrs. McGuire was standing outside of the room where all the premature babies were. Saying hello to the other couples in the room, they walked over to Karla's bed. Dr. Smith was examining her "I see you got the news." "Dr. Smith, will Karla be able to come home soon?" "Lizzie, if Karla can gain three or four more pounds and she doesn't appear to have any problems then yes she may go home." They put on the gowns and gloves and reached in to hold Karla's hands.  
  
After a few weeks Karla gained 4 pounds and appeared to have no other complications. Lizzie had to take her in once a week to see Dr. Smith for a month. Gordo had gotten a promotion so Lizzie quit her job and began the part-time classes. In the mornings Jo or Lauren would go over to stay with Karla, and at noon Lizzie and Gordo would come home for lunch. Then Gordo would go to work (he worked with computers) and Lizzie stayed home. Karla was such a joy to have in their home. Both Gordo and Lizzie were glad to have use of the nursery. They had redone the guestroom. Lizzie painted the walls a very light pink. Jo and Lauren gave them the furniture they had kept from Lizzie and Gordo's childhood. Of course, being the first grandchild Karla had many toys and clothes. She had been born before the shower and all the guests gave them those presents.  
  
The second year of college finished and Karla turned 7 months old on June 13th. She had 3 teeth and could sit by herself. Lizzie was videotaping Gordo making funny faces at her when she turned her towards Lizzie and said "Mama" "Gordo, did you hear that? She said Mama!" "I heard her. Karla, can you say papa?" "Gordo! She just said Mama let me have a couple days of pleasure!" "Fine." She continued videotaping then it was time for Karla's nap. She put down the camera, picked up Karla, and walked to the nursery. Gordo sneaked behind her with the video camera. He taped her put Karla in the crib and sit down next to it. He smiled as she began singing a lullaby.  
  
Lullaby and good night, with roses bed tight With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight Bright angels beside my darling abide They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
  
Lizzie stood up and walked out the door. She blushed when she saw Gordo videotaping her. "Mom sang it to me when I was a baby and I want Karla to know it for her kids." "It was beautiful Lizzie just like you." 


	12. author's note

I just wanted to let y'all know that I really appreciate all the reviews and support y'all are giving me. Y'all don't mommick me like my younger sister to get another chapter up. Thank you for the support. I'm sorry the story has been showing up weirdly. I'm doing it the same as always. Also, I need some help. Do any of you know how to make the words italicized or bold. I'll do it in Microsoft word but it doesn't upload like that. If any of you know how or knows someone that does I would greatly appreciate it. The story isn't over yet, I'd like to get it to at least 25 chapters. Some sneak previews-Lizzie and Gordo moving to New York (I might add my little sister in the story because she wants to attend Cornell College which is where Lizzie will be going. That way I can have them visit her and me in my hometown on one of their breaks. I can be married to the man of my dreams * sigh* yeah right. Prince William can't marry an American.) Um, more kids? I'm thinking about doing a pre-qual when Gordo and Lizzie get together. What do y'all think? Gordo maybe coming a famous director. That is all I'm saying!! Chow!! 


	13. death, such a terrible thing

Okay, this is the only chapter I'll post this week. I have had really disturbing news. My friends aren't coming back to school and my kitten that I named Lizzie after Lizzie McGuire is a boy. He has seen the vet three times and they never told us. My mom hates Lizzie McGuire so I can't call him Gordo. *sob* Y'all know who I own and who I don't.  
  
"Gordo, hurry up. Miranda, Larry, Matt, and Melina will be here any minute." "I'm coming. What exactly are we doing again?" "It is just a get together for Matt and Melina's graduation." Ding-Dong. "Gordo they're here! Do I look okay?" "You look beautiful as always honey." He said kissing her. Lizzie picked up Karla and walked to the door. "Hi gu- Matt, what's wrong?" "Dad had a heart attack." "Where is he?" "He and mom are on their way to the hospital. She called my cell from the ambulance. I told Miranda and Larry and they left a minute ago. Melina and I are driving up right now." "Well, you go ahead. I'll change, get Karla's stuff together, and we'll see you at the hospital. Bye" "Bye." They ran upstairs and when they were ready a few minutes later drove to the hospital.  
  
"Mom, how is he?" Lizzie asked. "I don't know, honey. They haven't told us anything." "Mrs. McGuire" Dr. Smith asked coming out. "Yes, I'm Mrs. McGuire. How is he?" "Well the heart attack was unexpected and very bad. Mrs. McGuire, I'm sorry. He didn't make it." "No!" Lizzie cried before she fell to the ground.  
  
They rushed her into a room and looked over her to make sure that nothing was wrong. "Mr. Gordon, did you know that Lizzie is pregnant?" the nurse asked. "She is! I didn't know." "It looks like she is only a month along. Has she had any stress at all the last month?" "Um, her college finals were quite hard and she wasn't getting much sleep. Our daughter Karla gets into everything so she has had a hard month." "Mr. Gordon, this hard month and this fall could be dangerous for your baby. Your wife will need to considerably slow down this summer. I'll go talk to Dr. Smith. He may want to see her quite regularly the next few months." The nurse left and Gordo sat down. He took Lizzie's hand and watched her. About 15 minutes later she woke up. "Gordo, is he really dead?" "Yes honey, it isn't a dream. He is really dead." She began crying and Gordo's eyes filled with tears as he watched her. "Lizzie did you know that you are pregnant?" "Yes, Gordo, I took a pregnancy test last week and it was positive. I was going to tell you tonight when everyone was over at our house." "The nurse said that all the stress you had this month and fainting earlier could be dangerous for our baby. You'll need to slow down this summer. My mom will love to have Karla a lot. Miranda can do things with you but you can't work. My job pays well and we'll get our bills paid." "Ah, Mrs. Gordon, I see you're awake. Did David tell you about the baby?" "Yes he did doctor." "I want you to come in every three weeks until September. If the baby seems to be doing well than you can take part-time classes."  
  
A few days later, Lizzie held on to Gordo as she watched her father get buried. "Gordo, whether this baby is a boy or girl I want it to have Sam for a name. Samuel for a boy and Samantha for a girl." "Okay Lizzie, Samuel and Samantha will be our names. Are you okay?" "No, I don't think I ever will be okay." She whispered crying again. They went over to Jo's house for dinner with only the family and close friends, and everyone noticed that Lizzie was unusually quiet. Gordo finally got her to eat some food but not much. Finally they went home. She went up to bed and stayed there.  
  
Lauren came over every morning and Miranda came over every afternoon. She just stayed in bed all day. She ate what they gave her but she wouldn't talk to anyone. One day after Gordo got home he said to Miranda "I just don't know what to do. She has slowed down but shutting off the world isn't good for the baby either. I keep waking up at night hoping to hear her cry but she is silent. She has put her self in a shell and won't come out. Reverend Camden came by last night and nothing he said worked. I don't think I've heard her speak all week. I just don't know how much I can take any more." "Don't worry Gordo. We'll get through to her, somehow. Have you talked to Dr. Smith about it?" "Yeah, he can't do anything. It is all up to her." "I'll keep thinking about you both. Oh, your neighbor brought over Macaroni and cheese for a dinner. I told her that you wouldn't want it but she insisted. It is in the oven and should be done soon. Bye Karla!" Karla waved and then put her arms around Gordo again. "Sweety are you ready to eat?" "Papa, mmm." "Yeah, mmm. I'll put you in your high chair while I take food to your mama." "Mama." "Yeah, mama."  
  
After Gordo put Karla to bed he decided to go to bed early. About three a.m. he woke up positive he heard something. There it was again. It was a sob sounding like it came from Lizzie. "Lizzie?" he whispered taking her hand. She rolled over and said "Oh Gordo, he isn't coming back. I'll never see dad again. I miss him so much." " I know Lizzie. I miss him, too, but we have to move on with life." "I'll try Gordo. I'll try." She moved into his embrace and finally had a peaceful sleep.  
  
Please r/r. I know it was short but I'm really sad so I couldn't make my happy chapter seem happy. I'm sorry. I should get better soon. 


	14. twins

Hey y'all, I'm feeling much better now. A couple of my friends called me on the phone to say hi so I'm much better. And, I got an email from my friend and she is engaged to the perfect guy so I'm ecstatic. Oh, you can major in violin. My cousin majored in violin somewhere in California, which is where I got the idea.  
  
"Larry, Larry, guess what?" Miranda said hanging up the phone. "What honey?" He said coming into the kitchen. "Lizzie just called. She finally is starting to get better. Last night she spoke to Gordo and this morning she got up and made breakfast." "That's great, Randa. But can you help me with this tie? It isn't tying right." "That's because you have it on backward silly." She fixed the tie and started their breakfast. Just after she finished the last batch of pancakes Larry came and put his arms around her. "Did you know that you are covered in bisquick? And did you know that I couldn't spend a day without you? I love you Miranda." "I did know that I was covered in bisquick and I know that you love me. I love you too." She said kissing him. They continued kissing until the pancakes began to burn so Miranda had to turn away.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Lizzie our second anniversary is next week, what do you want to do?" "Lets spend a day at the beach with Karla and that night Melina can baby-sit while we have a romantic dinner on the front porch." "Sounds good to me." He said kissing her. "I was really worried last week. You wouldn't speak, all you did was stare at the wall." "I know. I didn't want to accept that dad was..g-gone. I'm sorry that I worried everyone." "It isn't your fault. You just chose to grieve differently." "Now, I need to go take a shower. Dr. Smith wants to see me today. Afterwards, mom and I are going to go shopping." "Okay, I'll sit with Karla while you shower. The boss called, I don't have to be in until 9 because of the painters." Lizzie went up and showered. When she was done Gordo left and she and Karla got ready to go to the doctor's office.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"But it can't be! I've been sick in the mornings for the past couple weeks. I even started swelling up. Aren't those signs of pregnancy?" "Yes, but they could have been caused by an allergic reaction to something you ate. Have you eaten anything different." "After the funeral, I tried some new dishes." "You could be allergic to those but you aren't pregnant. I'm sorry." "Dr. Smith, paging Dr. Smith." "Excuse me but I have to go. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you pregnant?" "No Larry, I'm not. I wanted to be pregnant. Watching Lizzie makes me want a child so badly." "Well, I'm sure someday that we'll have kids."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth. I'm glad you are feeling better." "I'm feeling much better Dr. Smith. I decided to let go of my grief last night." "Good, okay lets do a checkup. You'll need to follow the same diet as last year and no being on your feet for long periods of time. I want you to lay or sit down for an hour every day. Do you want to see the -?" " No lets wait for a couple more months." " As long as you take it easy then the babies should be fine." "Excuse me..babies?" "Yes, babies. Didn't the nurse tell you there were twins?" "If she told Gordo then he didn't tell me." 'Oh, well then you are having twins Mrs. Gordon." "Wow, two more." "Come see me next week, okay?" "Okay. Bye." "Bye."  
  
She, her mom, and Karla had a wonderful time at the mall. She didn't tell anyone about the twins and bought two of everything she got. Jo didn't notice. She was just glad that Lizzie was feeling better.  
  
After they said goodbye, Lizzie drove to where Gordo worked. She walked inside and saw him at one of the front desks with which she figured was his boss. "Gordo, hi." She said. "Oh hi Lizzie. We are going over the expenses. Wait what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" "No but I found out that we are having twins." "That's nice, I'm happy for y- what? We are having two babies?" He asked his voice squeaking. "Yes Gordo, two. I don't think I can handle three kids and college." "Don't worry. We'll work it out. Wow, two babies." "Yeah, two." Looking down at her watch she realized that she was running late. "Oh, I need to get home. Miranda, Larry, Jake, Beth, Simon, and Cecelia are coming over for dinner. "That's tonight?" "Yeah, they all have some news." "Lizzie don't work to hard. I know that you want these babies. They all don't expect a fancy meal so don't work to hard." "I wont. I love you." "I love you too." "See you later." "Okay." Gordo leaned in for a kiss when Karla shrieked, "Papa!" "I love you too, Karla." "He said kissing her cheek. She smiled, quite proud of herself. Lizzie turned to go out the door when Gordo called her. 'Lizzie, I forgot to introduce you two. This is my boss Mr. Wexler. Mr. Wexler this is my wife Elizabeth, Lizzie for short." "Nice to meet you Mr. Wexler." "Please call me Drew." "Okay, Drew. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." "Oh, drew this is our daughter Karla." "Nice to meet you too Karla." She was fumbling with Lizzie's necklace. As Lizzie walked out, Everyone out front looked over at Gordo. He watched her with such love in his eyes all the girls hoped that they would find a man like that someday.  
  
Please r/r. You'll find out what all the news is soon. 


	15. the news

"I'm home!" "Hi honey!" Lizzie said walking to the door. "Hey, are you ready yet?" "No, Karla is being a pain but I love it." "That's nice." He said kissing her. "Papa!" "Coming Karla." They walked into the living room and Gordo swung Karla into his arms. She laughed and Lizzie went back into the kitchen. "So, what are we having for dinner?" "Lasagna and for desert I made crème puffs." "Mmm. I can't wait." "Can you watch her while I go change?" "Why do you need to change? I think you look lovely." He said kissing her again. "I'm going to fix my hair and reapply my makeup." "Okay. But hurry." "I will." She ran upstairs and came back 15 minute later.  
  
"Okay, your turn to watch her while I go change into jeans and a different t-shirt." "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen when you come back." "When is everyone supposed to get here?" "In a half hour, at least Beth and Jake. She said they were going to come help." "Oh, okay. I should only be 10 minutes." He ran upstairs. Lizzie stayed with Karla a few minutes then the timer went off. She placed her in the playpen and ran into the kitchen. When she got there Gordo was taking the lasagna out of the oven. "When did you finish getting changed?" "A minute ago. I came downstairs and saw you playing with Karla. I came in here and saw the timer was almost ready to go off." "Thanks. I'm going back into the living room." "Where do you want this?" "Over there on the cooling racks." She walked into the living room with Gordo following. "Me dart gyrsfeung sooooo te bings sobe neebirs." "Did you understand a word of that Lizzie?" "No I stopped talking baby talk when I was two and a half." "I never thought that when I was 20 I would have a beautiful daughter, a beautiful wife, two more kids on the way, college, my own home, and a well paying job." "Well, you do. The day that I proposed I knew that we would be together forever." "Really?" "Yeah, really." "I love you Mrs. Gordon." "I love you too Mr. Gordon."  
  
They kissed and began making out on the couch. Then the doorbell rang. "Darn ruined by the bell." Gordo laughed taking Lizzie's hand as they went to the door. "Hi!" they said as Jake and Beth walked in. Lizzie noticed a ring on Beth's left hand but she didn't get a good look at it because Jake took her hand. (a/n even though my real friends Jake and Beth aren't together even though they should be I can make them together in my story. Being an author is great.) " So what do you want us to do?" Beth asked. "Nothing," Lizzie replied. "We did everything. Dinner is cooling and the table is set." "Oh, so how did you do on your finals? It seems like forever since we last talked. I miss you as a roommate. It's nice that I could room with your cousin Jenn but she isn't the same." "Yeah, I miss rooming with you too but I wouldn't give up Gordo for a million dollars even if we were broke. My finals were okay. I was hoping to get better grades but I passed. How were yours?" "Fine but I wanted to do better too. Jenn aced hers like you said she would. She made it on the dean's list too." (a/n everything I just said was true. My friend Jenn did ace her finals and made it on the dean's list even though she was a freshman and not a sophomore.) "Oh, she didn't mention that when I talked to her a month ago." "Yeah, she got assigned to R.A. duty and had to break up quite a few parties on our floor." "Ooo, I know how that is. I'll never forget the party Kate's cousin had that my mom broke up." Ding-dong. "Oh, that must be everyone else. Honey can you get it?" "Sure Lizzie." It was Miranda, Larry, Simon, and Cecelia. 'Where's my baby?" Miranda said running in. Karla grinned when she saw her. Miranda picked her up and threw her in the air. Everyone else walked in and Lizzie said hi to them.  
  
They all walked into the dining room and sat down. They all enjoyed Lizzie's lasagna and really enjoyed the crème puffs. After dinner they all went into the living room and caught up while Karla was passed around. "She looks just like you Lizzie." They kept saying. Karla had Lizzie's blonde hair and did look just like Lizzie though she had her father's eyes. That gorgeous blue that all the Gordo fans love. Soon Lizzie stood up and got everyone's attention. "Okay, when I called you all. You said that you had news to share, each couple. Who is going first?" "We'll go first." Simon said. "Cecelia and I are engaged." Everyone went over to congratulate them except Jake and Beth, they already knew. After everyone sat down Jake and Beth announced that they were engaged too. They were going to have a double wedding with Simon and Cecelia. "Lizzie and Miranda, we want you to be our matron's of honor." Cecelia said. "Well, Miranda should we?" "Oh, I don't know. Of course we will be. We were jus trying to scare you." Then she said it was she and Larry's turn. "Guys we're...  
  
Please review!!! 


	16. miranda's leavin'

"...Going to China!" "Are you staying there?" Lizzie cried. "No, of course not Lizzie. Larry and I really want a baby but we don't want to wait so we're going to China to adopt one." "Can't you find a adoption place here?" Lizzie asked. "of course we could but China has a lot of kids that need parents so we are going there. Don't worry we'll be back before Larry has to start up classes." "Aren't you going back?" Jake asked. "No, I'm going to stay home with our baby. I might finish college but I'll wait for a few years." "When do you leave?" Simon asked. "Next week." Larry said. "We'll really miss you both." Beth said. "Yeah but we should be back in a month. We're going to spend our first anniversary in China." Lizzie was silent. *How can Miranda be leaving me? I need her to go baby shopping with me.* "Lizzie are you okay?" Gordo whispered. "No, Gordo. Miranda is leaving me." She ran up to their bedroom. "I'll be right back." Miranda told everyone running after her.  
  
"Lizzie," she said walking into the bedroom. "What's wrong." "I know it's selfish but I don't want you to go." "Lizzie, I've watched you with Karla and I really want a baby of my own but right now. I don't want to wait any longer. Larry and I have been trying to get pregnant but we haven't yet. I really want a baby. I'll be back soon." "Yeah, but who is going to go shopping with me for the twins?" "Lizzie it's not like I'm going to be gone for the next 7 months. If you want to go shopping with someone then call Jenn, or Beth, or Cecelia. They would all love to shop with you. Now, I need some outfits for the baby so will you go shopping with me tomorrow?" "Sure." They hugged each other and went back downstairs.  
  
A week later...  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" Lizzie cried throwing her arms around Miranda. "I'll miss you too. Make sure if you really need me call my cell." "I will. What am I going to do without you?" "I don't know! We'll both survive. I'm sure." "Gee Larry, they act like they'll never see each other." "I know. We'll only be gone 4 weeks." The girls turned to glare at them. "Flight 472 to Honolulu now boarding." "That's our flight. Come on Miranda, let's go." "Oh, bye Lizzie." "Bye." They hugged again and Gordo took Lizzie's hand so she wouldn't run after them. "Let's go home." "Okay. Karla is probably driving Mom crazy." "So tomorrow, we are going to the beach and then Melina is taking Karla home while we have a romantic dinner on the porch, right?" "Yep, that's that plan."  
  
The next morning Matt arrived and took Karla while Lizzie and Gordo got ready. She had a red two piece bathing suit. It wasn't really revealing because she didn't want the other men and boys staring at her. Gordo had on a plain blue pair of swimming trunks. They arrived at a crowded beach. "I knew the teenagers would be here." Lizzie said to Gordo while they looked for a spot to put their stuff. "What do you want to do first?" Gordo asked after they laid out their blanket. "Um, I know this is a little kindergarten but lets build a sandcastle." "Okay, do you want to try the one we made in 2nd grade until Matt jumped on it?" "Sure let's try it again." They finished their castle and Lizzie took a picture with her camera. Gordo got out his video camera and began filming. "Here I am with my beautiful wife on our second anniversary. As you can see we chose to spend it at the beach. This is the sandcastle we just finished. Now, I'm going to go because Lizzie and I have something to do." He turned off the camera and moved next to Lizzie where they began making out. After they were done they lay on the blanket and Lizzie worked on her tan while Gordo read. Soon it was lunch and they unpacked the sandwiches that Lizzie packed. "Ooo, eggsalad. I haven't had this in awhile." Gordo said. After they finished their lunch, Lizzie and Gordo went swimming and made out some more.  
  
They went home around three and as soon as they got home went running up to the bedroom. They were up there awhile and then showered and Lizzie went downstairs to make their dinner. Gordo set the table they put on the deck and lit the candles. Lizzie finished their dinner and Gordo arranged it on their plates while Lizzie got ready. Gordo had changed into a suit while Lizzie was finishing dinner. She called that she was ready and Gordo went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a navy blue dress that showed her beautiful figure. Her hair had a slight curl and she had on the perfect amount of makeup. "It's a good thing that I'm not showing or this dress wouldn't have fit." She laughed when she took Gordo's arm. He escorted her out to their table where they enjoyed their wonderful dinner. Afterwards they gave each other their gifts. Gordo got a Lizzie a diamond ring. "Gordo, I love it! Thanks!" She said kissing him. She placed it on her finger. Gordo opened his present to see a new camcorder. 'I noticed you having trouble with the camera yesterday and I figured that if you are going to be a famous director you'll need a working camera." "Thanks Lizzie. I love it." They cleared the table, blew out the candles, and than ran upstairs again.  
  
Please review!!!!!! 


	17. sam mcguire

Oh, thanks for such nice reviews guys!!!!!!!! Shayna thanks for the advice. It hurts to get negative reviews but I keep on going. It's my story to do what I please with. Oh, if you've heard about the Niagara Mohawk overload power thing think about me and my family!!!!!! I don't live in the area that is being effected but we are going to get effected later. Okay, I wont because I'm on vaca in North Carolina until next week but my dad and cats are!!!!! Okay, I now own James, Justin, and Billy.  
  
Ring, ring. "Hello?" "Hey Gordo, Is Lizzie there?" "Hey, Miranda. Actually she isn't. She ran over to Beth's to help her pick out a dress. They'll choose some but they are going to wait until you come home to pick one. When are you coming home?" "We've been here two weeks and today we legally got our little boy. He is two months old. His dad died five months ago and his mom at birth. He has an older brother who we are still going through paperwork. We are coming home next week. Don't tell Lizzie because I want to surprise her. Can you bring her to the Digital Bean next Thursday?" "Yeah, what time?" "Around 8, bring her to the table in the far right corner when you go in. We'll be waiting." "Okay, see you then." "Bye." "Bye." Gordo hung up and went to finish paying the bills. They were really tight on money but he wasn't going to tell her that. The room they were adding on to the house and they baby things for the twins were costing them a lot of money. She would worry and it wouldn't be good for the twins. They were going to see them tomorrow.  
  
Gordo finished paying up the bills and saw the mail still sitting on the corner of his desk. He leafed through it and saw a letter from his lawyer. He opened it and read the first paragraph.  
  
Dear David,  
Samuel Matthew McGuire's will was read by his lawyer to his wife and I. As you probably guessed, everything went to Jo until she passes. But, he left $5,000 dollars to you and Elizabeth. His instructions were to split is evenly between all your kids to start their college friends. He completely paid for Lizzie's college education here in California. He and your father completely paid for the addition on the house and gave them extra to do another room for Karla as she gets older. I received a letter from your parents today and they paid in full your last two years of college.  
Sincerely,  
James Gobers  
  
Gordo finished the letter and threw it across the table. He ran into Karla's room where she was in the playpen and picked her up. He grabbed the diaper bag and the letter. He ran out to the car and drove to Beth's house. He knocked and waited patiently while Beth answered. He walked in went over to Lizzie. He handed her the letter while Beth took Karla. "Read this." He said. He watched her face as she scanned over it. Her eyes filled with tears and her hand went to reach for his hand. "Did he really do this?" She asked looking him in the eye. "Yes." His voice was husky. Gordo wasn't going to cry. They said goodnight to Beth and invited her and Jake over for coffee then next evening and went over to the senior Gordons. Lizzie knocked and heard come in so they walked in. Gordo walked into the kitchen and went straight to his father and hugged him. Lizzie stood next to Lauren who had Karla and they stood there watching them. "What was that for?" Mr. Gordo asked when Gordo pulled back. "For this." And he gave him the letter. He read it and gave it back to Gordo. "Thanks dad and you too mom." Gordo said looking at her. "Your welcome, son." "Thanks mom." Lizzie said hugging Lauren. She walked over to Mr. Gordon and hugged him too while Gordo talked to his mom. They chatted for a few minutes and then Gordo and Lizzie ran over to Jo's house. They walked right in and saw her on the couch. Lizzie looked around turning emotional. It was the first time that she had been in the house since the funeral dinner. They walked into the living room and Lizzie spoke. "Mom, we got the letter saying what dad did. Why mom? Why did he do it?" "Your father new that life would be hard for you two as you had more kids. He knew that you would have trouble with money since you were adding the room for Karla. He, of course, didn't know about the twins but he added the extra in case when you got pregnant again but with a little boy, the little boy wouldn't like a pink nursery. As for your college education we had been talking for months about paying for it. I didn't know that he did it until I was read the will this afternoon." "Mom, we came here to say thank-you. So thanks." "Your welcome honey." They hugged and kept hugging, both had tears down their cheeks. Gordo turned away and saw Matt coming down the stairs. "Hey, Matt." "Hi Gordo. What are you doing here? Oh, you found out what dad did?" "Yeah, we found out." "He left me money for my college education too." "That's great." "Hi Karla." Matt took her and Gordo looked to see Lizzie and Jo walking inside the entryway. Jo hugged Gordo and they all went into the kitchen for some cake. It was a nice time but seemed weird without Sam.  
  
The next Thursday-  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, and Karla walked into the Digital Bean. "Hi Melina!" Lizzie called to the waitress. "I didn't know that she was working here." Gordo said. "Yeah, she started last week." Gordo led Lizzie to the table in the corner and covered her eyes. "Gordo what are you doing?" She cried clutching harder to Karla. He sat her down in the chair and sat next to her. Miranda and Larry had their mouths over the kids mouths so they would be quiet. Gordo uncovered Lizzie's eyes and Lizzie screamed when she saw Miranda sitting next to her. They shared an awkward hug both holding a child and switched. "Gordo, Lizzie we want you to meet Justin and Billy. Justin is two and Billy is two months old." "Oh they are so cute." Both had black hair and they looked like they came from China. Miranda told them all about China and all they did.  
  
Please review!!!! 


	18. graduation

Hey y'all thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. From next Monday and on I will only be able to update once a week with school. I start out with a huge paper so for a couple moths it might be twice a week. Sorry.  
  
"Good morning Miranda." Larry said coming downstairs. "Good morning." "Are the kids up yet?" "No, but they should be soon." Larry took his coffee and sat going through the paper while Miranda finished the oatmeal. Larry went upstairs and when he came back he had Billy and Justin. "Good morning boys!" Miranda said kissing them. "I can't believe that we are finally parents." She said placing the oatmeal on the table. Both were silent. Justin kept staring at them while he ate. His birthday was in a few weeks. Finally he asked Miranda, "Are you my mom?" "U, do you want me to be?" "Yes. Can I call you it?" "Yes, and he is your dad." "Okay dad and mom." They all smiled. Larry went to work and Miranda cleaned up. She fed Billy his bottle and then got him and Justin dressed. They went over to see Lizzie and Karla.  
  
"Bye Gordo." Lizzie called. She went back to clearing off the table. Karla called "Mama, papa bye bye." "Yes, papa went bye bye." She smiled. Her daughter was so cute. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it with Karla crawling behind her. "Hi Lizzie!" "Oh, hi Miranda." They hugged. Justin and Karla played with toys while Miranda told Lizzie more about the trip. The time quickly passed so Miranda and the kids had to go. Lizzie and Karla had checkups at the doctors and then Karla was going to spend a day at the zoo with Uncle Matt while Lizzie went to where Gordo worked and the college.  
  
"Well, Lizzie you've done considerably well. I think that if you can take part time classes, you can go back to school next month. When you come home though I want you to take a 20-30 minute nap before working on your papers and stuff. Okay?" "Okay. When do you want me back?" "Lets see... How about the week before classes begin." "Okay, I'll make the appointment." "You and Karla are doing great. Keep it up. On the next appointment we'll look at the babies." Matt was waiting when Lizzie walked out. He took her and promised to make sure that a lion or anything didn't eat her. She made the appointment and drove to where Gordo was working. She walked in and took off her shades. He wasn't there so she asked the girl in the front. "Oh, are you his wife?" "Yes." "Well, take a left through that door and take the first right. He should be in there." "Thank you." "You're welcome." She walked into where he was supposed to be. He was there l bending over a very pretty lady at a computer. "Gordo?" "Oh, hi baby." He said turning around. "Lizzie I want you to meet my other boss Gloria. She is Drew's mother. She runs the business when he is gone. Gloria this is my wife Lizzie." "So you're the girl he is always talking about. I'm pleased to meet you." "Pleased to meet you too." *man, I better check from now on before I let Gordo work places.* Gordo took her hand and asked about the appointment. "Oh, Dr. Smith said that I can go to pert time classes. He wants me back in 2 weeks and we'll be looking at the babies." "I'll have to make sure that I can get off." "Oh, Gordo it froze again." "Okay Gloria. I have to get to work Lizzie. Is Karla with Matt?" "Yeah. I'll go now." He kissed her and Lizzie went out the door. She peeked in. Gordo went and hit three keys and the computer restarted. "Oh, Gordo, you are so good with computers." Gloria said running her hand down his arm. "Actually it's easy. You just hit these three keys." Their heads were right next to each other. "See?" He looked at her. "Yeah, thanks." She stood up and touched his hand. "You've been like the son I lost. He worked here with me until.... until... He was killed 12 years ago when the gas tank blew up across the road." "I'm sorry." "It's okay. I finally got the courage to come back to work." Lizzie pulled her head back in. "Why do I get so jealous?" *because it has happened before.* Lizzie went home.  
  
2 years later  
  
"And now presenting the valedictorian of our class, David Gordon." Lizzie, Miranda, Larry, Jake, Beth, Simon, and Cecelia cheered as he walked up to the podium. He began his speech and Lizzie though about the last two years. She had had the twins. Samuel David and Samantha Lauren, one and a half, were sitting with their grandparents. Karla, a beautiful three year old, was a bundle of energy. She now was expecting their fourth child due in August. Matt and Melina were engaged. They and Lanny were attending the college now too. Jake, Beth, Simon and Cecelia had their double wedding. Miranda and Lizzie were their matrons of honor. Justin had jus finished his first year of school. Billy was an energetic troublemaker who wore out his parents every day. Miranda was one month pregnant, excited to be having her first child. Sure the past two years had been tough, they had almost lost the house one month because of having three sick kids. Lizzie got a good paying job and they began saving up for Cornell College in New York. Jo had given some money and so had the Gordons. They were leaving for New York that evening. The house had gotten some good money too. Lizzie was excited to go to New York. She would finish school there and then they would move back to California. Gordo finished up his speech and they were presented. "Ladies and gentleman may I present class of 2010!" They all cheered and threw their hats into the air. Then it was party time at the McGuire house.  
  
The afternoon quickly passed and it was time for good- byes. All the girls were crying and the men sharing shaky jokes and laughs. Soon there was no more time, Lizzie and Gordo climbed into their car with the u-haul attached. A moving truck would arrive a few days afterward. Lizzie kept crying a little while longer watching the video Gordo had taken then looking at all the pictures of each family on his digital camera. Then she quieted and put a DVD on for the kids on the DVD player. They continued driving all night and in the morning Lizzie and Gordo switched. Karla woke up and Lizzie and Gordo told her about the time when Lizzie performed in front of lots of people in Rome. When they were done the twins had woken up so they stopped for breakfast at McDonalds. Then Gordo went to sleep and the kids watched another DVD. At noon, they stopped at a rest center to stretch their legs and use the facilities. Then they were back on the road again. They stopped for lunch at KFC because Lizzie was really craving fried chicken. Gordo slept the rest of the day and Lizzie told Karla about the dream she had when she and Uncle Matt switched bodies while Sam and Sammy took their nap. "So it was just a dream?" "Yeah, I thought that it really had happened but the way Uncle Matt acted I knew it must have been a dream. Do you have your crayons and coloring book?" "Yeah, Aunt Miranda gave them to me before we left." "How about you color a picture for daddy. Try to stay in lines okay." "Okay." Lizzie turned on the radio. She couldn't find any stations she liked so she put in a cd.  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo when she heard him begin singing. "I didn't know that you sang." "Well, now you do."  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control  
  
Never though that love could feel like this  
  
And you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle  
  
Your love is like a river, peaceful, and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
In all of creation  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than  
  
Any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mould  
  
When you came into this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
  
Just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile  
  
The heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside  
  
Leaves me purified  
  
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes I that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
And you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can it be that right here with me,  
  
There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle  
  
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
" Gordo, you're a great singer." "I guess I'm okay." "Okay? You're great!" They finished the album and Karla finished her picture. They got to their hotel and ate their dinner there. After a goodnights sleep there were back on the road.  
  
Don't worry I'm note done yet. I still have another ten chapters. I still have to get my sister and me into the story! Please review!! 


	19. new york

I own, Joanna, Tori, Molly, James, James, Gloria, and Ryan.  
  
"Are you nervous?" "Gordo asked Lizzie as she walked into the room that morning. "Um, kind of." She whispered. They had been in New York for two months. The house was great and they even had a guest room. Lizzie and Gordo had a beautiful little boy, Joshua Xavier. He looked just like his daddy. Karla, Sam, and Sammy continued adding words to their vocabulary. It was Lizzie's first day of classes at Cornell College. She had already met some of the students. They seemed nice. One of her professor's daughters was taking care of the kids until Lizzie got home in the afternoons. "Are you sure that you know what to show Gloria when she comes over?" Lizzie questioned Gordo. "Honey, I'm sure. I don't have to be to work until after noon and we'll do fine. She has worked with kids before. Besides, she is going to help Karla with her abc's while I get to spend time with Josh. Have a good time. We know that you will do fine and graduate in four years." "Okay, I'm going now. Bye kids." "Bye Mommy!" They all came over for hugs and kisses. She walked over to Josh's bassinet and kissed him. Gordo walked with her to the door. "I love you and I'll see you tonight." He said. "I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss and Lizzie walked out the door.  
  
They lived within walking distance so Lizzie walked their. They were getting Lizzie's car checked that morning so she wouldn't be able to drive it to campus. She said hi to a couple of girls she already new when she walked into her first class. There was an even number of guys and girls in the class. Lizzie saw one girl sitting towards the back looking quite sad. "Are you okay?" She asked going over to her. "Oh, I'm fine I'm just missing my family." "Well, at least you will get to see him tonight right?" "No, he has a really great job that we didn't want to leave so he can only drive up on weekends. Some times I'll go home to our house but for the most part he and our daughter will spend their weekends up here." "That's so sad! My husband and kids moved here with me." "How many do you have?" "Four beautiful kids, they are all staying at home." "Wow, oh, pardon me I should have introduced myself. I'm Victoria Parsons, Tori for short." "Hello Tori, I'm Elizabeth Gordon, Lizzie for short." "My sister's middle name is Elizabeth."(a/n there I am with the middle name!!) "Do you live here?" "I live a couple hours away in a little town called Wolcott." (a/n that's not where we live but my parents don't want be putting in any other personal information.) "I live right here. We moved here from California a couple months ago." They talked a few more minutes then the professor walked in and Lizzie took the seat next to Tori. She invited Tori over for dinner that evening but she already had plans. "My sister-in-law Molly is up for a couple days with my sister." "Oh, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" "I don't know, we probably have more classes together." They didn't but Lizzie got Tori's number.  
  
"I'm home!" Gordo said walking into the kitchen. Lizzie was standing over the stove. "Hey, how was your day?" He said putting his hands on her waist. "It was good. I met a really nice lady named Tori. She will probably come over a lot because her husband and daughter can only see her weekends. She just graduated from Pensacola Christian College in Florida with her sister-in-law. Her husband Max, sister Joanna, and her brother-in-law James all went there too. She is really nice." "That's nice. I want to meet her." I'm going to call her and see if she and her family want to come over for dinner Sunday. Her husband is in a partner ship with his dad at a computer place she said so you two would have a lot in common." "Wow, that's cool. Both people having the same careers." "I never ask but do you still want to become a director?" "In my dreams, but if I never do I wont be upset. I dream sometimes of owning a huge mansion in California and having maids and cooks and house keepers." "Mom, dad, Aunt Miranda wants to talk to you." "Miranda called a few minutes ago and was talking to the kids." "Oh." Gordo took the phone while Lizzie took the other and they talked for a few minutes.  
  
"Hello?" "Hi, Tori?" "No, this is her sister Joanna. Would you like to talk to her?" "Yes, please." "Okay." Joanna set down the phone and Lizzie heard her call to Tori. "Joanna, do you still remember our secret handshake when we were teens?" "Yeah." Lizzie guessed that they did it for they suddenly said best friends forever. She smiled remembering her and Miranda's handshake that they had in the 5th grade. "Hello." "Hi Tori." "Hi Lizzie." "I called to ask if you and your family would like to come over for dinner Sunday afternoon." "Um, sure. We don't have anything going on and I'm sure our husbands would get along." "Oh, yeah, Gordo works with computers too. How about 12:30 on Sunday?" "Okay, we'll be there." "Thanks, bye." "Bye." "Okay, Gordo they are coming over Sunday afternoon." She finished up dinner, fed Josh, and started preparing her house and menu for Sunday.  
  
"When are they coming?" Gordo asked as they walked in from church Sunday. "Around 12:30, she went to check on her pot roast. "mmm, it smells good." Karla said. "Mama, did God make baby dolls?" She asked holding tightly to hers. "Yes, and no. He made the materials that people use in dolls and he gave men and women the ability to make dolls. Do you understand?" "I think so." "Okay, now go play with your brother and sister."  
  
At 12:30 the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Karla cried running to the door. "Hello." She said. "Hello." Tori answered cheerfully. Lizzie and Gordo walked up to the door and the adults exchanged greetings and introductions. Tori's daughter Brittany was the same age as Karla so they went into the living room to play with her dolls. Max and Gordo sat down already talking about computers while Lizzie and Tori went into the kitchen.  
  
Please review!!! 


	20. school

Okay, another chapter, I have a time limit to being on internet until my grades improve so we'll see how much I can get done.  
  
"Thanks for having us over." Tori said as she, Max, and Brittany got ready to go. "Your welcome. It was a lot of fun. You'll have to come over again." "That would be nice." They left promising to get together soon.  
  
The Gordons and Parsons became close friends. That summer Tori went home and Lizzie began preparing Karla for her first year of school. In everyone's eyes summer ended too fast but in the beginning of August the Gordons were invited to go camping with the Parsons in the 1000 islands. The Saturday they arrived Max and Tori had a huge cookout inviting all their friends to meet the Gordons.  
  
"And this is my sister Joanna, my sister in law Molly, and both my brother-in-laws Micah and James. Everyone these are our friends Lizzie and Gordo and that's their daughter Karla playing with Brit." "It's nice to meet you." Joanna (I) said. "Tori has told us so much about you. We all feel like we know you already." "MOM! Janet stole the ball again!" Tobey called. "Excuse me, I'll take care of it." James walked away. "Tori, why did my daughter have to end up just like you?" Joanna asked. "Hey!" She said laughing. They went over and ate barbeque. Afterwards, a bonfire was started and marshmallows were roasted. Lizzie and Gordo really enjoyed being at Parsons. When Tobey was introduced to Karla who was his age he asked "Mom, dad, is that an angel from heaven?" Lizzie smiled as she thought about it.  
  
The next morning they left to camp. It was a fun two weeks. Being out in the wilderness, Lizzie and Gordo went to Boldt Castle on Hart Island and heard the sad love story.  
  
When they arrived home it was time to do the last minute shopping and then came Karla's first day of school. "Are you sure you have everything?" Lizzie asked for the hundredth time. "Yes, mom, I have everything. Can we leave now?" "Yes lets go." Karla went over and hugged Gordo. "Be a good girl at school today." "I will." He kissed her then Lizzie and Karla ran to the car. They drove silently to school. Lizzie could tell that Karla was excited. When they arrived, Karla's eyes opened wide when she saw the large building. Lizzie parked the car and Karla took her hand as they walked in. They found the room and went to see the teacher. "Hi Mrs. Gordon, this must be Karla." "Yes, this is my baby." "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." "You'll always be my baby no matter what you think." "Hello Karla, I'm Mrs. Pereira, your teacher. We'll have a fun year together." Lizzie gave Karla a hug and tears came into her eyes. She wiped them away and walked towards the door while Karla walked to a desk. She turned around and saw that Karla had turned around too. Karla ran towards her and Lizzie bent down to catch her. "Mommy, I can't do it. I want to go home." "Karla, remember how I told you that you will have to do things that you don't want to?" "Yeah." "Well, this is one of those times. This is another time when you grow up just like your first steps, words, and things like that. School is fun and I'll be here at 2:30 when you get out. I'll be right out side the door with a surprise." "Promise?" "I promise. Now, I want you to hang your coat up and go sit at your desk. Be brave Karla, be brave." "I will." Lizzie stood up and walked out the door, refusing to look back. When she got home Gordo held her while she cried since her little girl was growing up. He left for work promising to be back at 2:15 to go get Karla.  
  
Lizzie spent the day with her other children. She taught Sam and Sammy their ABCs and kept a close eye on Josh who had begun walking. Miranda called and shared stories about her sons. Isabella Maria Tudgeman was growing and the delight of her whole families life. After they had spent an hour on the phone Lizzie got a phone call. "Mrs. Gordon, this is Jeff Balcks, your husbands boss. He was outside filling his car with gas when the tanks exploded. He is in the hospital with serious burns and he hit his head. He is in room 397 and the doctor said that he could possible go into a coma." "Oh my gosh, I'll be right there!" She got the kids and rushed to the hospital.  
  
Please review and sorry it is so short! My time limit is about to run out. 


	21. gordo

Hey, I made a HUGE mistake in the last chapter. The brother-in-laws are NOAH and James. Noah is my husband and James is Molly's. I don't know why I screwed it up so badly. Tobey, and Janet are my children.  
  
Lizzie rushed up to the elevator with Sam, Sammy, and Josh. They got to the 9th floor and she ran to Gordo's room. "Are you Mrs. Gordon?" The doctor asked coming out. "Yes, how is he?" She asked with tears filling her eyes. "Not good. He might go into a coma." "Lizzie?" "Are you Jeff?" "Yeah, I'm really sorry." "It's okay." She took out her cell phone and called Tori, Miranda, the McGuires, and the Gordons. Lauren said they would immediately buy plane tickets and come out. Tori came rushing over. Lizzie took the kids as she remembered her promise to Karla. She drove to the school unable to think. How could it be happening to Gordo? She kept saying to herself. Lizzie walked right into Karla's class as the bell rang. Karla came running over. "Mom whats wrong?" She asked when she got there. "Karla, daddy is in the hospital. He is really hurt." "Will he die?" "I hope not honey, I really hope not." Karla ran into her arms and they sat on the floor crying.  
  
The next morning Lizzie, Tori and the kids went back to the hospital. They sat there just talking and waiting. Around noon, The Gordons and Miranda walked in. "Oh mom," Lizzie said rushing into Laurens arms. Then she went to Miranda while the grandkids were stolen. She introduced them to Tori, Max, and Brittany, who had come up since Brittany was being home schooled.  
  
Gordo remained stable all the rest of the week. He never went into a coma, and Lizzie got to go sit with him. She would hold his hand and just watch him. Joanna and Noah came up to give some encouragement. Lizzie rarely ever left his side. The Gordon's stayed at the house with the grandkids. The doctor told Lizzie and Miranda that they should talk to Gordo. So, one afternoon they did. Lizzie went first.  
  
"Remember Gordo, Danny Kessler's pool party? You weren't invited but Miranda and I were. I was supposed to go to my grandma's house but it got cancelled. You came over and helped me tie-dye my sheets. Oh, it was so much fun! It was really nice hanging with you. I always took you for granted back then. Then 8th grade came, and I met Andy. I was so afraid that you liked her. I admit now that I was jealous. She was turning into me and you liked it. I remember when Kate sprained her wrist. We taught her gymnastics in the back yard. And, we did survive 8th grade. Then came the trip to Rome where I first realized that I liked you. That kiss we shared was the best one of my life. Then it was high school with you and Miranda. I tired not to like you so much. I didn't show it outside, but inwardly I liked you. I wasn't going to say though. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But, I felt myself falling in love you. I kept saying it was a school girl crush, but whenever I saw you, my heart just burst with love. When you got that really bad fever I wanted to be the one feeding you soup, bathing your head, kissing your nose. I was jealous of your mother. She was doing everything that I had dreamed of doing. Oh, I'll never forget when you asked me out. We were finally together. My dreams had come true. It seemed that after we were a couple nothing mattered anymore. All I needed was you. In eleventh grade I was so worried that you wouldn't help me play matchmaker. But, you gave in, and we helped one of the worlds greatest couples get together. Prom was the worst night of my life. Kissing Brad was the worst mistake of my life. I was so scared singing to you at graduation. I was so afraid that you would refuse in front of the whole graduating class.  
  
She started getting emotional as she got into their married life. Miranda began afterwards.  
  
"Wow, I definitely don't have as many things to say as Lizzie. I guess the first memory that pops into my mind is the time Kate broke the statue. Lizzie, I still can't believe that you took the blame. Gordo, you were so sweet going to her house since she couldn't come to the dance. I remember the party that I had when you and Lizzie disguised Larry. I realized how foolish I had been not inviting him. Oh, I remember how in 9th grade Lizzie had gotten obsessed with Ethan again. I remember you telling me that you liked her and I helped you with the note telling you how you felt. She took it the wrong way and thought that you were just thanking her for being your friend. That afternoon, I was at home and you came over really upset. We took a walk and ended up at the park. You told me what happened and how Lizzie would never like you. We hugged and then suddenly you leaned in and kissed me. We began making out not knowing that Lizzie saw the whole thing. Then you got up and ran away. All three of us avoided each other for a month. Then you and I finally talked about it and apologized to Lizzie." "Thanks for bring that 'romantic' moment between you and Gordo up, Miranda." "Sorry. I'll never be able to thank you both for hooking up me and Larry..." "Ladies, visiting hours are over."  
  
They got up and walked out the door. Lizzie paused at the doorway and quietly said. "I love you Gordo." She began walking away when she thought that she had heard a quiet, "I love you too, Lizzie." She turned around but he was still asleep. Tears came into her eyes as she looked at him. Larry came down the hall and hugged her. "Don't worry, he'll wake up. He will." They turned and walked towards the elevator.  
  
As the days went on, Lizzie began to worry. Would Gordo ever wake up? Would she ever see his beautiful blue eyes or that smile that lights up an entire room? (as you can see, I like Gordo.) The kids began asking when daddy was coming home but she couldn't tell them. Miranda and Larry decided they needed to go home. Tori, Max, and Brittany went to see Gordo ever weekend. They all had the same question on their minds. Would Gordo ever wake up.  
  
One Saturday afternoon, Max took all the kids to the zoo. Lizzie went to the hospital as she often did on Saturday afternoons. When she walked into the room all the nurses and a doctor were there. "What's going on?" She said rushing in. "His hand moved ma'am. His hand moved." A nurse answered.  
  
Will Gordo wake up?????????????????????? 


	22. mom has a boyfriend?

I was going to update the other story but people threatened...so...  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie said rushing over to him. His hand moved as she touched it. "Gordo please wake up, please! So many people need you honey, me, the kids, your parents and friends. Please wake up for all of us." The nurses left, but the doctor went on he other side of the room to look over Gordo's chart. Lizzie cell phone rang, and it was Tori. Josh had fallen going up the steps and he was screaming for her. "Honey, I have to get Josh. I love you." She turned when suddenly she heard, "I love you too." She and the doctor spun around and Gordo was laying there with his eyes squinting. "Gordo!" Lizzie cried running over. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she took his hand. The doctor checked his pulse and the wounds on his head. Gordo just lied there watching Lizzie. "How long was I out?" He asked. "About, 3 weeks." The doctor answered. "You are a lucky man. Most people would have never come out of the coma." The doctor continued. "Oh my gosh! I have to call people and tell them!" Lizzie said taking out her cell phone. Everyone was called and they all cried tears of happiness.  
  
After a couple of days, Gordo came home. The kids piled him with the many pictures they had colored for him. He went back to his job and everything in Lizzie's eyes was perfect. She decided to stay out of school until January. Her professors assured her that she would be able to graduate with her class if she worked hard. Lizzie got a part-time job for a couple of months so they could get some extra money.  
  
As Christmas approached, Lizzie invited the Gordon and McGuire parents to come spend Christmas with them. They agreed and tickets were bought. It would be the first time Lizzie and Gordo had seen her mom since they had first moved to New York. The day they were to arrive, Lizzie made sure all the kids had clean hands and clothes all morning. Gordo came home at noon, and they had a quick snack before getting ready to drive to the airport an hour away. "Are you nervous?" Gordo asked her when they got to the gate. "A little," she admitted, "this is the first time I've seen my parents in 2 and a half years. Plus mom is bringing a guest that I don't know" Passengers started coming out of the gate and Lizzie and Gordo went to stand at the door. Then they saw them. "Mom!" Lizzie cried as they got to them. Lizzie ran to her mother's arms. They cried together then Lizzie went to Gordo's parents. The grandchildren were re-introduced to the grandparents the Lizzie and Gordo were introduced to Jo's guest. "Lizzie, Gordo, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Daniel." *BOYFRIEND! My mom can't have a boyfriend. She is married.* "Um, what a surprise mom." Lizzie stammered. Gordo closed his mouth. A man that looked about Jo's age came up and put his arm around her. "Uh, lets go get the baggage." Lizzie said walking towards the baggage claim. Lizzie was silent as they drove home in the van.  
  
That evening, they were all sitting in the living room after the kids went to bed, just catching up. Lizzie looked at her mom and Daniel, when he leaned in to kiss her. She got up and ran out the door. Gordo grabbed her coat and went after her. "Lizzie what's wrong?" She turned around with tears streaming down her face. "It's like she is betraying my dad." She said going into his arms. "Lizzie, your dad has been dead four years now. Do you expect her to just not have any fun or go out?" "No, but, why she have to get a boyfriend?" "Haven't you noticed how happy Daniel makes her?" "Yeah, I guess so." "After your dad died, she didn't go out very often. She rarely smiled and never laughed. Tonight she has been all smiles and I heard her laugh at the kids. She is happy, and you need to try to except it. Okay?" "I'll try." They walked back into the house.  
  
Please review!!!!!! 


	23. author's note

Hey y'all click on my Profile and see my latest story idea. Review and tell me if I should publish it. Bye! 


	24. the end is here

"Lizzie, are you all right?" Jo asked coming on to the porch.  
  
"I'll leave you both alone." Gordo said going back into the house,  
  
"Lizzie, do you have a problem with my dating Daniel?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Well, you see, I feel like you are betraying dad by dating Daniel." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Honey, after your dad died, I was unhappy. I never went out or did anything. I lost a lot of weight, and I began felling tired and sick all the time. The house became a mess and I became a mess.  
  
Daniel was the mailman at the time. He had a package for me and he saw how miserable I was when I opened the door. He began popping by with cookies or just a hello. It made me feel good. I felt cared for and happy. After six or seven months he asked me out.  
  
Lizzie this is the happiest I've been for a couple of years. Daniel makes me happy, and I hope that you can be happy for us because last night he proposed and I'm not going to answer until I know how you feel. I still love your dad; I always will."  
  
"Of course I accept it mom. I just needed to hear you say that you still loved daddy." Lizzie answered with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Jo went to her, and together they held one another in the cold. Snow began falling all around them except one spot. The clouds moved and a bright star shone down upon the porch.  
  
Gordo smiled as he let the curtain fall back. Lizzie was happy and that was all that mattered.  
  
Lizzie and Jo walked back in, and they went to the living room. Jo went over and sat in Daniel's lap while Lizzie sat in Gordo's. They began to sing Christmas carols long into the night. It was Christmas Eve, and the kids were in bed. Lizzie got out their stockings and the presents. All the adults went to bed and were woken up by screams early the next morning.  
  
"Hark! The sound of children I hear." Gordo said when the got up. Lizzie laughed.  
  
They walked downstairs to see grandparents watching the children with large grins on their faces.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy! Santa got me the doll that I wanted." Karla said running to them.  
  
"And, he got me the Lego kit!" Samuel cried.  
  
"I got my stuffed animal!" Samantha said.  
  
"Bubbles!" Josh cried holding up his bubble bath.  
  
Everyone started laughing at Josh. "He is so cute." Lauren whispered to Lizzie while they were preparing breakfast.  
  
"every time I look at him, I see all Gordo." Lizzie whispered back.  
  
"I agree. I look into his big blue eyes and my mind goes back to when David was his age."  
  
Gordo had no idea he was being talked about for he was in a basketball argument.  
  
"No, I'm telling you. The Orangemen should have lost. He fouled player 24." Daniel kept saying.  
  
"No, player 24 fouled McNamara. Orangemen beat Virginia Tech. (a/n this is a fictional game that I made up in my head. The teams are real though.) " Gordo kept saying.  
  
Mr. Gordon just sat back and watched the argument go on. * I wonder what the women are talking about*  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
"No way mom, Virginia Tech was supposed to win." Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Orangemen won fair and square." Lauren said.  
  
"All right ladies. Let's just get the food on the table. The kids are hungry." Jo intervened.  
  
Everyone sat down to the small breakfast, for a large meal would be shared at lunch. Tori, Max, and Brittany along with Joanna, Noah, ad their three children would be coming for dinner. Joanna was bringing a surprise guest with her.  
  
They arrived around 10a.m. Bundles of gifts and snow came in the Gordon's front door.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, I'd like you to meet Ginny." Joanna introduced her.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Gordo said.  
  
"Ginny, it's nice to meet you." Lizzie said.  
  
"Since, you are our guest then we'll greet you the way we greet all our brand new guests." Gordo said.  
  
He took out some mistletoe and dangled it over Ginny's head. Bending down, he kissed her cheek. (Happy Ginny?????????) Then he kissed all the other ladies cheeks.  
  
All the ladies went into the kitchen to prepare dinner while the men drank coffee in Gordo's office. The kids played in the living room.  
  
It was a wonderful dinner. Everyone had a great time. They sang Christmas carols and had popcorn balls later that evening. Presents were opened and admired. Lizzie was worn out after the last guest had left.  
  
"It was a long day." She said to Gordo as they went upstairs to tell the kids a story.  
  
"Yeah, but it was a lot of fun."  
  
"Uh huh." Gordo wrapped his arms around her as they walked into the girls' room. Josh and Sammy were there too. After hearing their favorite story, Goldilocks and the three Bears, Josh and Sammy went to their room, and Gordo and Lizzie retired.  
  
2 years later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"And now, I'm pleased to present the class of 2014!"  
  
Lizzie threw her hat off with the rest of her class. She smiled at Gordo who was beaming as he tried to keep their kids in line. She looked at her mother and step-father who were holding Matt and Melina's newest son. Gordo's parents were holding Virginia Grace, Lizzie and Gordo's six month old daughter. Miranda and Larry were there with there now five children. Matt, Melina, Jake, and Beth were there also. Tori's family was there, too.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo would be moving back to California at the end of the week. Tori and Max had bought their house, happy to have their own place. Their last day was a tearful day as all Lizzie and Gordo's New York friends had one last party.  
  
"I'll miss you so much!" Tori kept saying over and over.  
  
"I'll miss you, too." Lizzie would always answer.  
  
But too soon, the real parting came. Two moving trucks were filled and so was Lizzie and Gordo's mini-van. Crying was going all around as last hugs were exchanged and parting words.  
  
After Lizzie had seen the last of the place they had made so many memories, she turned to Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, I just realized that we kept our vows."  
  
"What do you mean?" he said glancing over.  
  
"We stayed together through the thick and thin. It was always, Lizzie AND Gordo, for better and for worse and for richer or for poorer."  
  
"I see what you're saying. And, it will stay that way. Till death do us part."  
  
"Yeah, as long as we both shall live."  
  
*SNIFF, wipes away a tear* oh, it's over. My first real story is done. Thank-you all my readers for the advice that you gave me and the support. Look for some new stories soon!!!! I love y'all!!! 


End file.
